Before Ash Cheats
by Luna Ace
Summary: Misty always loved Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, but when she hears a rumor about him and finds out it's true she can't help but think she's been cheated on by her best friend. Pokeshipping.


* * *

**Before Ash Cheats**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Misty always loved Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, but when she hears a rumor about him and finds out it's true she can't help but think she's been cheated on by her best friend.**

* * *

She was wandering towards the gym. The conversation she had with a certain brunette still lingered in her mind. At first she was a little skeptical she thought the brunette had confused to the boy she loved for ages. But, the brunette had laughed it off. It hurt though. It hurt to know that Ash was traveling with another girl... just like when he was traveling with the brunette.

* * *

"_May hi!" the redhead said as she waved into the small view screen._

_The brunette was wearing a blue dress-like pajamas. She smiled sheepishly. She twiddle her hands, and Misty knew something was wrong. She started to fume, but then relax. _

"_May how was Shinnoh?"_

_May sweat dropped. She knew what Misty had meant. How's Ash. Ash was fine traveling Shinnoh-- with Brock and a new girl. May didn't want to get yelled at. _

"_Um, Mist... Ash's fine." she had hesitated._

_Misty raised an eyebrow. There was something that the brunette wasn't telling her. She would yell at the brunette girl and have her tell her._

"_Mist..." the brunette sighed as her sapphire orbs met cerulean orbs. "There's something I need to tell you." _

_Sapphire orbs shifted around. Misty figured she didn't want anyone to hear what she had to say._

"_Yeah?" Misty asked, swallowing hard._

_The sapphire orbs closed. The brunette girl sighed. Time seemed to be ticking away making it seem like an eternity._

"_Ash is traveling with a blue haired girl. Her name is Dawn. Dawn Hikari."_

* * *

Misty greeted her teeth together. She stomped up the steps of the Cerulean Gym. Her sisters looked at her oddly, but they shrugged it off. The next thing Misty knew she was packing. She was going on a journey to find him, and admit to him that she liked him.

"Um, Mist?" her blond sister asked.

Her head popped into her little sister's room. She was taken aback at how furiously the redhead was packing. She also noticed the tears and the ranting.

"Misty! What's wrong?" the blond woman asked.

"You!" Misty screeched. "You did this too me! I love him and you... you separated us! Now he loves another!"

The older woman blinked and then smiled.

"Aw come on Mist. Don't tell me you have feelings for Ash Ketchum." the older sister said bemused.

At this Misty turned as red at a tomato. She nodded hastily, and returned to her packing. But, her sister stopped her.

"Come on Mist! I have a great idea! Violet, Lilly and I we'll have a water concert! You'll join in right? And, we will invite Ash!"

Misty blinked at her sister. She considered this proposal. Yeah, maybe this could work. She smiled, and turned away from her sister and ran off to call her friend.

* * *

"I can't believe they'd help you!" a man with narrow eyes said.

He had short spiky brown hair. His arms were folded, and only had a black sweater on... well, that the redhead could see. The redhead blushed. She hadn't believe it either. But, then she let out a exasperated sigh. She had told him about her crush on Ash... the only reason she traveled with Ash to the Orange Islands.

"I know. But, Brock... isn't Ash seeing anyone?" she asked.

It was hard to keep his mind focus on the conversation on hand. There were multiple reasons for that as well. One was his love for Nurse Joy (she was always a distraction). How Misty got him to focus on the conversation was well... she had threaten him, with his very life. Two, Ash and Dawn were due back any moment. Yes, they were dating. But, Brock couldn't tell that to the redhead.

Misty sensed it. She looked sadly at Brock and sighed. It was at that moment that the doors of the Pokemon Center opened, revealing a blue-haired woman with sapphire eyes wearing a pink puffy dress, and a boy with silky raven-hair. He was wearing dark leather jeans and a white top. His hat was discarded. A yellow pocket monster was on his shoulder.

Misty gasped. Cerulean crystals fell from her own sapphire eyes. May was right, she thought. She needed to go. She needed to end this call before he recognized her.

"Brock," she said shaking.

Brock turned back to the phone... since when did her turn around? She didn't know.

"So, just tell _them_ about the concert." And, with that she hung up.

"Misty! Wait!" Brock yelled.

Ash turned his head to his friend. Brock called Misty? He asked himself. He then felt guilty. But, he didn't know why so he shrugged it off. He then walked over to the tan boy who was wearing a black sweater and black jogging pants.

"That was Misty?" he asked.

Brock didn't say a word, but left quietly. The little yellow pocket monster tilted it's head wondering what was that about. But, she couldn't help but wonder:

_Who was Misty?_

* * *

She felt numb. She wasn't going to sleep tonight. And, just her luck it started raining. She sighed and looked up into the sky. The rain would wash her pain away, but the pain she held for him loving another seemed to remain. She wished she was there right now. She would give him her two cents. Sighing, she walked through Cerulean City.

She past many people. The looked at her oddly. But, once they saw her face they understood what she was going through. They couldn't understand. And, yet they were excited. She guessed her sisters had speared the word about the underwater concert.

_The underwater concert..._

How was she to preform if he was there sitting next to her holding that blue-haired woman in her arms?

_Ash's a fool if he doesn't see how lovely you are_, Brock had told her earlier tonight.

* * *

The day of the concert had arrived. She was nervous. _Very_ nervous. She looked over to the brunette who was doing her her hair and make up.

"I can't do this!" Misty cried.

"Why not?" May asked, tilting her head.

"_**Him.**_ You were right. Brock called me three weeks ago. I saw them together. Brock didn't have to tell me. _I saw them.._" the redhead broke into sobs.

The brunette put her hand onto her friends shoulder.

"This is the the time you have to fake a smile for him though," the brunette said reassuringly her.

Misty looked up to her friends sapphire eyes. She faked a smile, one that the brunette could see through. Both girls laughed.

"Come on Mist. You could do better than that!" May cried.

Misty tried again. She looked past May. She saw three people and a yellow pocket monster enter her dressing room. One was a older teen with spiky brown hair and narrow eyes. The other was a young male with silky black hair, brown eyes and glasses. They were both wearing the same outfit- tan pants and a green tee.

"Misty! Hi!" the narrow-eyed man said.

"Brock!" the younger teen cried.

The yellow Pokemon jumped into her lap.

"Pikachu." it said when Misty started to pet it.

Misty then looked up. They were missing someone.

"Where's Ash?"

Brock looked uneasily and looked to the younger boy. The younger boy pushed his dark thick frames back on.

"He's with Dawn." the boy spat.

"Pika.." the yellow mouse sadly confirmed.

Misty gulped. "I see."

* * *

Misty was dressed in the most gorgeous mermaid outfit she, May, Max and her sisters and come up with. Her red hair was down to her shoulders. She smiled nervously as Daisy announced her. She sighed. She turned back around to see Brock, May and Max giving her a thumbs up. Pikachu by this time had returned to it's seat.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" she cried as she dived into the pool. She met her Pokemon along the way. There was two starfish Pokemon- Staryu and Starmie; a pink and white Pokemon without legs (but had spikes instead) Corsola; a blue and white bunny-like Pokemon with a blue ball at the end of it; Azmarril, and many others.

Ash starred at her transfixed. The raven-haired boy felt his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He realized then he had mad a mistake. One that he didn't know that was going to cost him dearly.

Then the lights turned off and two spotlights were on. Misty swam to the middle of the aquarium and sighed. This was it. She looked at Ash. Their eyes locked for a minute before her sweet voice filled the gym with a song that she had picked out.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... _

Misty sighed as she kept her gaze locked with Ash as she finished the song. After the song was over she exited the pool. May handed her a towel. She smiled sadly as Misty grabbed the towel and dried herself off.

"You did well." May said.

* * *

A half an hour later, and still not changed from her concert-mermaid clothes. She heard a knock on the the door, thinking it was either Brock or May she told them to come in. The person did come in though. Misty wiped her tears away. She then began to comb her hair. She didn't speak, because she knew who it was. Her mirror had revealed who had entered the dressing room.

She fumed. She was about to turn around and yell at her... him... no, the thought of her confused Misty. Instead, her eyes were transfixed on the mirror. A poorly dressed woman with long blond hair walked towards the brunette. "Her" chocolate eyes held no emotion. Then the biggest shock of all- "she" wrapped "her" arms around Misty.

Tears fell from the redhead's aqua orbs, as the "woman" leaned in and kissed her. She then turned around. The "woman" smiled at her and placed a finger on "her" lips. She fumed inside, and yet she didn't allow him to see, she place a mask of confusion on her face as she turned around and faced the "woman."

"Nice try Ketchum," the redhead said vigorously.

"Wha..?" the boy spat, throwing off the blond wig.

Misty folded her arms, and glared at the boy she loved with all her heart.

"I know all about _her_. Did it not matter that I loved you since.." her voice trailed off.

"But, Mist..."

"No buts..."

The boy sulked for a minute, and sighed. He looked into Misty's aqua eyes and saw the hatred he'd place there. He saw everything that didn't need to be said. He understood why Brock, Max., May and even Pikachu (his best friend) didn't talk to him after the show. This was serious. He was loosing his best friend.

"Mist..."

"Don't Mist me! It's over! I've waited for you long enough and since you haven't waited for me I guess... I guess this is good-bye!" Misty screamed at the raven-haired boy and ran outside, crystal tears forming in her aqua eyes.

* * *

She stood outside looking up at the stars. She smiled sadly. She realized she'd be fine soon. There was more then one way to mend a broken heart. She had her friends, her Pokemon and her sisters to help her. _Besides_, she though. _There are more fish in the sea._

_**-Fin.**_

A/N: -Sigh- Eh... A one-sided pokeshipping fic. This happens after May and Dawn duke it out in the Sinnoh Contest Champion-ship. Anyway R+R!! This is also for _MiyaToriaka's Crazy Like You Pokemon contest. _I wanted to be different (cuz I know most people would end up having Ash and Misty together at the end). R+R!

-Ace

* * *


End file.
